muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4502
Plot Summary Ernie, Bert, Elmo and everybody else is having a Sleepover party on Sesame Street, and even Telly and Baby Bear are very excited about it.Elmo's World: Sleep Songs in this episode *''Goodbye Fly'' (sung by Ernie, Katherine, Herry, Count Von Count, Bert and Maria) *''Fur (sung by Stuie Monster, voice performed by David Rudman, replacing the late Richard Hunt, respectively) *I Cry'' (sung by Rocky, voice performed by Matt Vogel, replacing the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) *''Here We Go Looby Loo'' (sung by the sleepover lock-In party Guests) *''I Don't Wanna Live on the Moon'' (sung by Ernie, voice performed by Steve Whitmire, replacing the late Jim Henson respectively) Guest Stars in this episode sponsors, C,M,20 *Selena Gomez as Katherine Jefferson, Farley's close friend percy found thomas alone in the shed, thomas told percy that the ghost was catching him. percy and thomas watch the halloween fireworks together. as they do it, sir topham hat announces the sponsors. Muppet Voice Performers in this episode *Steve Whitmire as Kermit and Ernie (voices, taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Eric Jacobson as Bert, Grover, Rocky's Mother and Guy Smiley (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) *David Rudman as Baby Bear, Cookie Monster, Forgetful Jones, Sonny Friendly, Captain Vegetable, Placido Flamingo, Don Music, Sully, Dip the Cat, Furline Husky and Stuie Monster (voices, taken over 9 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Matt Vogel as Count Von Count, Herry Monster, the Big Bad Wolf, Farley, Frazzle and Rocky (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson , who we lost last year on Thursday, August 23) *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby (voice) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Lulu, Elizabeth, Grandmama Bear and Curly Bear (voices) *Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Snuffy and Monty (voices) *Bill Barretta as Louie, Beautiful Day Monster and Roberta (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Benny the Rabbit, Clementine, Cookie Monster's Mommy, Natasha, Chip the Cat, Hoots the Owl and Wolfgang the Seal (voices, making them all sound the exact same way Kevin Clash once made them) *Jennifer Barnhart as Mama Bear, Goldilocks and Gladys the Cow (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt) *Kathryn Mullen as Little Red Riding Hood (voice) *Joey Mazzarino as Papa Bear and Murray Monster (voices) *Jon Lovelady as the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost last year on Thursday, August 23) *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar (voices) *Peter Linz as Marty, a chaperone at the sleepover lock-in party Human Cast Members *Sonia Manzano as Maria Rodriguez *Emilio Delgado as Luis Rodriguez *Ruth Buzzi as Ruthie *Roscoe Orman as Gordon Robinson and Trash Gordon *Loretta Long as Susan Robinson *Olamide Faison as Miles Robinson *Alan Muraoka as Alan *Chris Knowings as Chris Robinson *Desiree Casado as Gabi Rodriguez *Annette Calud as Celina *Bob McGrath as Bob Johnson *Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly as Gina Jefferson *Linda Bove as Linda *Carlo Alban as Carlo Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the memories and magic of Will Lee (1908-1982), Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Joe Raposo ( 1937-1989), Matt Robinson (1937-2002), Michael Jeter (1952-2003), Jeff Moss (1942-1998), Northern Calloway (1948-1990), Bernie Brillstein (1931-2008), Kermit Love (1916-2008), Alaina Reed Hall (1946-2009), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), the great Jerry Nelson (1934-2012) and Jane Henson (1934-2013) ..........we'll all be forever grateful. Category:Sesame Street episodes Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street Episodes